LOTM: Heroes United S6 P14/Transcript
(Josuke and Ruby are seen playing their fighting game as Spot watches in between them) Josuke: Come on, come ON!! Ruby:.... (The two continue playing before Ruby manages to win the fight) Josuke: NO!! Dammit! Ruby: Yay! I win! Spot: Nice one Ruby! Josuke: That's not fair, I don't know the combo moves! Ruby: Heh. Yang taught me a lot of those. Josuke: Well you better start teaching me then cause I could have won if I knew them! Ruby: Heh you wish. Spot: Ooooh the smack talk is on! (Suddenly Yang comes in) Yang: *Holds up bag* I'm back! Ruby: Yang! Josuke: Oh hey Yang! Yang: Hey Josuke! *Sees TV* Having fun? Josuke: I guess. Spot: He's just sore Ruby kicked his butt. Josuke: SPOT!! Yang: Heh. Nice job Rubes! Ruby: Thanks. What's in the bag? Yang: Just some meds and a few other things. Ruby: Oh okay. Josuke: Uhh, do you need that much? Yang: Its not JUST for Ruby. I got some stuff to help Kyle and Jack to. I was gonna go give the stuff to Erin and Emily after I finish up here. Josuke: Oh. Spot: You sure that's gonna work for a zombie virus? (Yang looks confused) Yang: Huh?? Ruby: Spot I told you, no one is infected with the zombie virus. Its just - *Coughs* A cold. Spot: I know, it's just fun to think about now! Ruby: Heh, yeah. Josuke: Well at the rate Yang throws meds at you, I doubt you'll be one any time soon. Ruby: True. Yang: Hey! Josuke: What, I'm just saying. Yang: Hey I'm just trying to look out for her is all. Josuke: And I see nothing wrong with that, I was just saying don't you think you're going a bit overboard? Yang: Nope. Josuke:....Okay. (Jack then walks out) Jack: Did I hear my name earlier? Yang: Oh Jack! Just one of the people I was looking for. Jack: Wha- (Yang hands Jack some meds) Yang: There you go! Jack: Uhhh thanks? Yang: Now go back to bed. Jack: Wait what? Yang: You heard me. Jack: But I- Yang: Go. Jack:....*Sigh* You're lucky I'm sick... (Jack walks back to his room) Yang: *Smiles* Josuke: *Stands up* Welp, I'm bored. I think I might go have a night on the town. Spot: You are? Josuke: Well I don't wanna be cooped up in here all day. Ruby: Okay. Thanks for playing with me Josuke. Josuke: No problem. Later. (Josuke leaves) Yang: Sorry took me so long to get back. Ruby: Its okay. I had Josuke and Spot here. Yang: That's good. (Josuke then pops his head back into the room) Josuke: Actually, do you guys wanna tag along? Yang: Hm? Spot: I wanna go! Ruby: But, I'm sick. Josuke: So? Not like you're gonna infect anyone intentionally. Ruby: I... I guess but- Josuke: Come on let's go have some fun! Ruby:... Yang? Yang: As long as you're careful with coughing on stuff. Ruby: I will. Yang: Then let's go! Spot: Yay! (Spot crawls up onto Ruby's shoulder as the group all leaves the room. They're seen walking through the living room past Ian) Josuke: We're heading out for a bit Ian. Ian: Okay, be safe. (The group leaves the house. It then cuts to later on as the group is seen walking through the city) Spot: Oh man, this is awesome! Ruby: Cool huh Spot? Spot: Yeah! Josuke: So, what should we do first? Last I remember, I think Sammy's place is still open. Ruby: Oh yes! Yang: Yeah I could go something from Sammy! Josuke: Well then, let's- (Josuke turns before a squishing sound is heard) Josuke:.... Yang: Uhhh, Josuke? (Josuke looks down to find a slimy puddle of black ooze on the sidewalk that he has stepped in) Josuke:....Are you...kidding me?! (Josuke steps back) Josuke: Aww come on, I just got these shoes too! Ruby: Wait look. (The group looks to find a man dressed in a suit sitting against the wall sweating and panting) ???: *Panting* Yang: Uhh, sir? ???: Huh? Oh, hello there... Josuke: Did you do this?! ???: Oh yeah, sorry. Shadow related medical condition. It's vomit. Josuke: SERIOUSLY?! ???: Hey, don't be so rude about it kid. Josuke: You made me ruined my shoes asshole! ???: Keep talking like that and I'll make sure that shitty hair of yours gets ruined next. Josuke: !!! Excuse me....? Ruby: Oh no. Yang: Hey, back off man! ???: Oh please, I could say the same about you spaghetti head. Yang: !! Spot: Oh man... ???: *Stands up* Now, if you'll all excuse me, I have to get back to my job. Yang: OH NO YOU DON'T!! (Yang goes to punch the man as he walks away, but her punch hits an invisible force) Yang: Huh?? ???: *Smirks before he walks away* Josuke: The hell?? Yang: What...What did I- Ruby: Look! (The group notices the man is now gone) Ruby: He vanished! Yang: Huh?? Josuke: He was just there though! Yang: Did he use a portal?? Spot: I don't see how! Yang: *Growls* Josuke:...*Sigh* Well, he's gone now. Let's just get to Sammy's alright? Yang:....Right. (The group continues forward as the man is seen in an alleyway watching them) ???:..... (The man walks off before the scene cuts to the group entering Sammy's restaurant) Sammy: Hm? Oh guys! Welcome! Spot: Sammy! Sammy: Oh hey, you brought Spot along! Ruby: Yep! *Coughs* Sammy: Hm? You okay Ruby? Ruby: Yeah, just a bit sick is all. Sammy: Ah, well that's nothing my food can't fix. Ruby: Awesome. Sammy: Now then, let me seat you. Spot: Yay! (Ruby and Spot walk with Sammy as Josuke and Yang look at each other) Josuke and Yang:..... Ruby: Guys come on! Yang: Oh, right! (The two catch up to the others before the scene cuts back to Alex, Jessica, Raynell and Emily around the fire) Jessica: Say Raynell, you got any stories? Raynell: Huh? Jessica: You know anymore of those stories you've been making up? Raynell: Oh! Yeah I've been thinking up a couple more. Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts